1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to automatically supplementing a virtual input keyboard displayed on a data processing system with a set of delta character supplemental virtual input keyboards during data entry of a particular data field within a form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile computing devices, such as smart telephones and handheld computers, present different types and sizes of virtual input keyboards to users for data entry. For example, a mobile computing device may display a full alphabetic virtual keyboard for a user to input data, but to input numbers the user must switch to a different virtual keyboard that includes numeric keys and to input punctuation the user must switch to yet another different virtual keyboard that includes punctuation keys. With the current use of complex passwords, which include a combination of several different types of character keys, such as upper case and lower case alphabetic characters, number characters, and special characters, to prevent unauthorized access, the constant switching between the different types of virtual input keyboards becomes work intensive. This is especially true when a user is filling out a lengthy and complex form using a mobile computing device with limited display real estate.